


Back Alleys Are No Place For Proper Ladies

by Verai



Series: Desperate Desire [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Deputy Arthur won’t take no for an answer. (Part of the Inescapable Rapture arc.)





	Back Alleys Are No Place For Proper Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not what you think.

"Not a peep outta you," Arthur growled as he dragged you down a back alley. He shoved you face first against the wall behind a building, his hands immediately going around you to your blouse. Unbuttoning it just enough so he could reach in and grab a breast, he reached down with his other hand to pull your skirt up. 

"Hold your skirt up," he ordered. You didn't dare disobey as your gathered up the fabric in your hands. He stepped closer to you, nudging your ankle. You got the hint and spread your legs wider. The open seam in your drawers, once a convenience, was now giving him easy access to your most intimate part, which he quickly invaded with his fingers. 

He stroked you slowly, pulling out a gasp and a low whimper from you. His chuckle was low and malevolent in your ear, his breath tickling your skin as he continued to grope you.

"What would your husband think of you, gettin' touched like this? Out in the open, your skirt up, fingers in your cunt?" He pushed two fingers deep inside you as he said that last part, your body tensing as you went up on your tiptoes, trying to give yourself time to adjust. 

Arthur held you tight, his other hand still playing with your breasts as he fingered you, his thumb brushing against your clit. He pinched your nipples, making you cry out. 

You felt his tongue on your neck, then a bite. "No yellin'," he threatened. "Or did you want the whole town to know you're a whore?" 

You shook your head.

"You gonna be quiet for me?" 

You nodded.

"Good girl."

Your body tensed as Arthur kept stimulating you, his hands touching you in all the right ways and his breath against your ear driving you to new heights. His whispered praises finally broke your control. 

"I wanna see you break apart, darlin'."

He shoved his fingers into your mouth as you came with a muffled sob in his arms, trembling as he held you up, his other fingers still pumping your tight hole as your pleasure overtook you. When you finally took a deep breath and stilled, you felt him pull his fingers out of your mouth and your slit, and heard the sound of his fly being undone. 

He held you by the hip with one hand as he guided his cock to your wet entrance. Sliding the tip in, you let out a strangled moan. 

"Did you think I was done wit'chu?" he said mockingly as he forced his dick inside of you. You breathed heavily, willing your body to relax so you could take his girth, but he stretched you out almost to the point of pain. 

Then he started to rock his hips, slowly at first so he could feel your tight muscles wrapped around him, but as your whimpers became moans, he picked up speed, rutting you hard against the wall. He crushed your body with his as he took you selfishly, chasing his pleasure with abandon. 

"You need a man, don'cha? You need someone to obey," he snarled as he grabbed your neck and held you down. "Need a cock inside of ya to keep ya sane."

You could only mewl softly as he fucked you, his degrading words making you feel strangely hot and wanting more. When he reached his peak, he whispered more into your ear. 

"Gonna shoot my spend deep inside your pretty cunt. Make you mine. You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" 

You shook your head, but your body tensed and you felt yourself coming again, just as he let go and filled you up, just as he said he would. You milked every last drop out of him, his deep moans making you feel satisfied. 

After a few moments, he pulled out of you, his spend dripping down your thighs. Letting your skirt back down, you turned around and leaned against the wall, catching your breath. 

"How was that, Mrs. Morgan?" 

"You're incorrigible, Deputy Morgan."

Arthur grinned at you, like a cat that had gotten away with everything. He helped you button up your blouse. "I reckon we'll be havin' a baby soon enough."

"I'm sure of it. Otherwise we'll have to keep trying."

Arthur shrugged. "It'll be fun either way."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
